


Two introverts meet

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A bit awkward.





	Two introverts meet

Our tale starts in Hogwarts during Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom's time at Hogwarts. They're both very quiet people, but are about to bump into each other in a very crowded courtyard.

Alice was buried in a book and Frank was trying to find his way to The Great Hall when they bumped into each other.

Alice muttered, "Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."

Frank reassured her, "No worries, I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

Alice said, "I'm Alice by the way, Alice Prewett."

Frank replied, "Frank Longbottom, it was probably my fault that we bumped into each other."

Alice blushed. "Nonsense, it was my fault."

Frank smiled. "Let's say it was both of our faults."

Alice laughed. "Ok."


End file.
